Of Boys, Jealousy and Ale
by sylvanius
Summary: A rider's party turns into more than Daine bargained for when it involves boys, jealousy and a bit too much ale. Written as an entry for the DN Writer's Faction Writing Contest.


** New one-shot. This is Set after Wild Magic but before RotG; it can be placed anywhere in there you want. It's written for The DN Writer's Faction Writing Contest and if you're interested in voting on it there are directions after the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine  
**

* * *

Daine laughed as Miri wagged her eyebrows at Daine while being escorted onto the dance floor by a fellow rider. Daine leaned back against the couch to get and took in the festivities surrounding her. All the rider groups were currently at the capital and since that almost never happened they had thrown a huge party. Daine smiled to see Buri and Sarge having arm wrestling in the corner and began laughing harder when Onua latched on to Sarges arm with all her weight to help Buri.

"And who says the Rider's don't fight fair?" A familiar voice asked her and she looked up to se Numair sitting down next to her and handing her a mug. She took it from him and sniffed it, looking warily at the amber liquid.

"Ale?" She asked, looking at him questioningly.

"You're old enough now, should I have gotten you something different?" He asked and she blushed slightly not wanting to seem childish. She looked warily at the mug again before bringing it to her lips and taking a hesitant slip. She swallowed, making a face, and Numair laughed.

"It takes some getting used to but I promise it gets better." He laughed again and she looked at him, disbelief written all over her face.

"So who dragged you down here? Must have been a powerful force to get you away from your books." She teased and he blushed lightly.

"I'll have you know that I wasn't dragged at all. Rider parties are notoriously good. I believe Alanna is trying to get away from her duties as we speak to come down." He took a sip of his own ale and glanced at the door. "There she is now actually." He nodded towards the door and she looked to see Alanna enter with the Queen.

"I didn't now Alanna was even at the palace." Daine said, eyes scanning the rest of the crowd.

"She got in late last night I think. It's rare for so many people to be here at once in times like these though." He replied and she nodded, thinking of all the immortals attacks.

"We're lucky we haven't suffered more casualties." Daine stated matter-of-factly.

"We certainly are; I was expecting far more to tell you the truth." Daine looked up to see the Queen sitting down on Numair's other side followed by Alanna, both had their own mugs. The Queen raised her mug towards them and toasted. "To the riders!" Daine clinked her mug to Numair's and raised it to her lips. She had meant to only take a small sip but as her eyes wandered across the crowd they fell upon someone she recognized and she kept drinking, lost in thought.

"Magelet!" Numair exclaimed, placing a hand on her mug to draw it from her lips. "I know I said you'd get used to it but I didn't think it would be so fast." He looked amused though his eyes were questioning. Daine blushed and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Alanna.

"Oh, I see what all the fuss is about. Lost in thought are we?" The Lioness was grinning widely and Daine realized she was looking where Daine had been before and felt her blush rise as Thayet followed.

"_Oh_, What's his name? Raston of something-" The queen broke off as Alanna sniggered.

"I thought it was the Queens duties to know _all_ her subjects?" She asked and Thayet merely rolled her eyes.

"Who's that and what's he got to do with anything?" Numair asked, lost, and Daine jumped in.

"Nothing at all; just someone I know."

"Just someone who has her head all cloudy that is." Alanna said wickedly and Numair turned to look at the boy sharply.

"Is he a rider?" He was glaring intently at the young man now and Daine was getting worried that Raston would notice and look over at the audience he had gathered.

"Yes, _stop staring_." Daine hissed, staring at the floor and mortified. Numair looked at her instead.

"What's happened with him?" He asked, looking at her intently and Daine blanched. She hissed 'nothing' at the same time that both Alanna and Thayet admonished him.

"Numair, don't embarrass the poor girl. It's none of your business what happens with her and the boy anyway." Thayet said disapprovingly and Alanna cut in in a low voice.

"You'd all better keep quiet because he's heading this way." She said, smirking at Daine. Daine looked up sharply, and then blushed at doing it so obviously, to see Raston heading towards them, a hesitant look on his face. When he reached them he bowed to the Queen, Alanna and Numair in turn before turning to Daine.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out a hand, and she froze unable to say anything.  
"Go on Daine, you really can't refuse him after he braved the three of us to ask you." Alanna said, smirking and Daine jumped a bit.

"I, would, um, that would be." She paused to take a breath before looking up at him. "Sure." She placed her mug on the table and placed her hand in his before they set off to the dance floor. Daine glanced behind her quickly to see Thayet and Alanna shooing her on encouragingly while Numair looked at them in a fair strange way. They reached the dance floor and She gulped as she felt him place a hand around her waist, his other holding her own hand. She found herself unable to meet his eye and he chuckled.

"If anything I should be intimidated by you." He said and she looked up at him sourly.

"I'm not intimidated." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her as they began to move to the music. _Much_, she thought to herself. The rest of the dance passed in silence but Daine felt herself becoming more and more relaxed with him. When the music finished they broke apart and he smiled at her, causing her stomach to flutter.

"Would you like to get some air with me?" He asked and she paused, glancing around, before smiling back and taking his hand. They slipped out of a back entrance and found themselves near the stables. _Why are you so nervous? What are you getting yourself into now? _She heard cloud state from the stables and she put up shields around her magic immediately. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as he turned to look at her.

"You're very pretty you know." He said softly, brushing her hair back from her eyes, and she blushed violently. He began to lean forward and she felt her heart race as she realized that he was about to kiss her. He was mere inches away when all of a sudden the door flew open and the couple broke apart.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just came to get some air." Numair said unconvincingly and Daine glared. Raston looked positively white in the light spilling from the open door.

"Uh, us too Master Salmalin." He bowed quickly and hesitated when Numair didn't respond. "I, uh, I should be getting inside." With that he scrambled past Numair and back to the party while Daine continued to stare at Numair in disbelief.

"What on earth was that?" She asked, placing to hands on her hips, too vexed to be embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Numair asked, feigning innocence, and Daine rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'm going back inside." She walked past him in a huff, hearing him sigh but ignoring it. She hadn't walked far into the party when she felt a hand on her arm.

"There you are, come have a drink with me!" Evin said joyfully, handing her a full mug of ale and pulling her towards a table in the corner. She looked wistfully back into the crowd but knew that Raston would be far too scared of Numair to seek her out again anytime soon. Thinking of the mage she scanned the crowd to see him being obviously admonished by Alanna and Onua and looking genuinely sheepish. She softened a big, he did only mean to protect her and it looked like he was being punished enough.

* * *

A few hours and a few mugs later Evin and Daine were laughing uncontrollably in their corner.

"You know Numair was right, you really do get used to the taste." Daine stated, looking into her mug almost cross-eyed. Evin ignored her and glared into the dancers who were still swirling about.

"Does she have to dance with everyone? I mean, she hasn't come over once!" He pouted and Daine followed his gaze to see Miri. She began giggling and elbowed him.

"You _like_ Miri." She said in a sing-song voice and Evin blushed.

"Of course not." He paused for a moment before letting out a large breath. "Alright that's a lie but still."

"But still what?" Daine asked, slumping back in her seat.

"She won't look at me like that, I'm just _Evin_." He said dramatically, slurring his words.

"But she likes _Evin_. You should just _tell_ her how you feel." Daine nudged him again and he shook his head.

"No, that won't work." He moaned but suddenly perked up again. "But maybe if she were jealous she'd figure it out herself." He said this as though it were the most brilliant idea on the face of the planet, spilling some of his remaining ale onto the table.

"Why would that work? Evin, don't embarrass yourself; it's really not worth it." Even in her current state Daine could tell that this wouldn't end well.

"Why not? If she sees me with another girl she'll realize that she feels the same and come right into my arms!"

"Evin-" Daine started exasperatedly but Evin waved his hand franticly, cutting her off.

"Shush Daine, I'm plotting." Daine rolled her eyes and stood up, a bit wobbly at first, and walked towards the refreshments table. She desperately needed some water. Before she got there a glass of water was thrust into her hands and Onua guided her over to a seat.

"You look like you could use it." The K'mir laughed and Daine took a seat as she sipped the water. "Sorry about Numair, you know how daft he can be for someone so brilliant." Daine grimaced but upon remembering the look on Raston's face began to giggle rather uncontrollably. Onua raised an eyebrow at the girl before speaking. "And here I thought you'd be upset about it." Daine calmed down and took another sip of whatever before speaking.

"I am I just, you should have seen his face." She began to giggle again and Onua shook her head.

"Well aren't you the amusing drunk."

Alanna and Thayet joined them and the three talked for a long while as Daine continued to nurse her waters. By the time the Queen and the Lioness stated that it was late, well early really, and that they were heading back to the palace it had been a couple hours and Daine could feel herself sobering up considerably. It was only once Onua had gotten up to go talk to Sarge that Numair approached Daine.

"Magelet, I'm planning on leaving soon and I was wondering if I could speak to you first?" He asked hesitantly and she looked at him for a moment before nodding. She stood up again and though she swayed a bit the room was in much better focus this time around. Numair placed a hand on her elbow to steady her and the two slipped out of the same door that she and Raston had used earlier.

"Magelet I'm sorry I." He paused, looking away with a strange expression on his face. "Interrupted you before. It was inappropriate for me to do so." He was looking down, not meeting her eyes and she sighed.

"I'm sure you had your reasons." She said flippantly as she walked over to sit on a nearby fence. He followed her, eyeing her warily as though he didn't think she were capable of keeping her own balance. After making sure that she was steady he sat next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense when he began to speak.

"There's something that I would like to discuss with you after tonight's happenings." He said slowly and she noted that he sounded nervous.

"And what's that?" She said, feeling sleepy.

"It's just that, well, as far as young men go dancing and a bit of kissing is all well and good and all but there are some things that you, even though you are remarkably mature for your age, probably aren't ready for yet." She raised an eyebrow when he paused, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. "You see beyond kissing there is another step that many young people decide to take, many before they are ready to for various reasons. That step beyond kissing, well there are multiple really but that step should not be taken lightly and-" Daine had tried to keep a straight face when she had realized where the conversation was going but he was merely rambling now and she began to giggle uncontrollably. "This isn't funny Daine, I'm trying to tell you something important here." He hissed and she willed herself to calm down. If the water hadn't helped this entire conversation was certainly having a sobering effect on her.

"Numair, I'm the daughter of a midwife. You don't think I don't know these things? I know perfectly well what canoodling is and I've heard this before. Really, you needn't get into such a pet over it." She giggled again as he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"I suppose I should have thought of that." He said finally before sighing. "I just want you to promise me that you'll be careful." He said firmly and she rolled her eyes.

"I am careful." She said flippantly and he sighed again, this time tinged with annoyance.

"Daine, you snuck off _alone_ with a boy you barely know while you were in no right mind to do so! You were not being careful!" He hissed and she sat up, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Not only was I in a straight enough mind to do so but I am perfectly capable deciding who I can _sneak off_ with on my own as well as protecting myself if the need be!" She exclaimed and Numair turned to her, exasperated.

"Well you certainly aren't capable of seeing that all these boys want from you is to lift your skirts and have done with you." He spat and Daine felt as though she had been slapped. She gasped as tears stung at her eyes as old wounds reopened; she had never expected something like that from Numair of all people. She jumped to the ground before turning to him coldly.

"Do you really think it's so impossible for someone to want me for more than that?" She turned and walked back to the party, willing herself not to cry. She heard Numair calling after her but ignored him as she stepped back indoors. She was halfway across the room, vaguely aware that Numair was following her, when she heard Evin call out to her.

"Daine! Wait!" She turned to Evin and was taken by utter surprise when the rider wrapped his arms around her, dipped her low, and pressed his lips firmly to her own. Her mind reeled as the kiss went on when she remembered Evin's plan to make Miri jealous. Fine thing that her first kiss would be for another girl; Evin showed no signs of ending the kiss so Daine pushed him back and stood up. That's when she realized that the entire room had stilled and were staring at them. Her eyes darted around to see Miri looking at Evin with a shocked and annoyed look on her face. Continuing her scan Daine saw that Numair was staring at her, equally surprised, and remembering their earlier conversation she shot him a nasty look and turned to leave. As she turned she caught movement in the corner of her eye and looked up just in time to see Raston leaving with a pretty young rider girl. She paused for a moment and looked behind her to see that Numair had seen it as well before turning around and leaving the room ad the room began to break out in commotion once again.

She had only made it a few yards into the corridor before she felt a hand grip her arm and pull her into an alcove. She spun on Numair, hissing.

"Come to gloat?" She tried to flee but he held her in place.

"Daine I'm sorry about Raston but I am not here to rub it in. I came to apologize for what I said before; you took it the wrong way. That's not what I meant to say at all." He looked down at her, waiting for a response but she gave him none. "I in no way meant that no one would want you for more. I was talking about him, or boys _like_ him to be more specific. After you left I remembered that the name seemed familiar and once I thought on it I remembered it's because his record with some of the other riders and palace maids has been colorful to say the least. I just didn't want you to be hurt." He paused again but she still couldn't respond. "Daine?" He asked and she felt herself begin to cry. "Daine, do you understand?" He put a hand on her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze as a sob escaped her.

"But what if no one does want me?" His face broke out into confusion as she began to cry harder and he pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.

"Shhh, Daine no. Why would you think that?"

"Because who would ever want a bastard?" She whispered and he sighed.

"No Daine, I thought you were past that sweetling." He whispered, hand stroking her back.

"I grew up my whole Life hearing it Numair, some things don't just go away." He pulled away and made her look up at him.

"Listen to me Daine; these boys may not appreciate you right now but it won't be like that forever. They're young and foolish. Someday you will have someone who will love you for everything you are and want all of you." He said firmly as she fought to control her sobs.

"Why?"

"Why _not_?" He kissed her forehead lightly, hands on her shoulders. "You don't realize how amazing you are magelet. Trust me, it's just going to take some time. You're young yet." She nodded, her breathing returning to normal, and hiccupped. "Am I forgiven then?" He asked, worry in his voice, and she nodded again. "Alright, let's get you to bed then magelet." He slung his arm over her shoulder and began to walk her down the corridor towards her rooms. She sighed, leaning against him and groaned.

"I can't believe Evin."

"I'd completely forgotten about that; what _was_ that all about?" He asked and she shook her head.

"He's trying to make Miri jealous." She mumbled and Numair laughed.

"Well at least he gets committed to an idea." He chuckled and Daine groaned again.

"Nobody else will have forgotten it; I'm going to have to deal with that tomorrow." They had reached her door and Numair chuckled again, kissing her forehead lightly.

"You're also going to have a wonderful head-ache to deal with so you should get some sleep. Goodnight Daine." She offered him a tired smile before retreating into her rooms, exhausted.

* * *

**Review please and if you're interested in voting on the competition you can go to my forum (link to it from my authors page) on the 28th of November (there will be a thread that says 'Writing Competition- Voting') to read the other entries and vote on one!  
**


End file.
